Call of the Dead
Call of the Dead is the 9th official Zombies map made by Treyarch and was released on May 3rd, 2011 as part of the Escalation Map Pack. Call of the Dead is the largest zombie map yet, with multiple areas. Players spawn on the shore with up to three other teammates, as soon as the players spawn George Romero spawns out of a lightning bolt in a nearby pool. There are two chalk weapon outlines there, as with the last three Black Ops zombie maps, the Olympia and the M14. Players can open either one of two different boats. One leads to the lighthouse, and the other leads to the ship. The Power switch is located at the top of the ship, which has the Flinger on its side. The new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri, is located at the very top of the lighthouse, with a price of 1500 points. It causes the aim-assist when entering ADS to auto-focus on the head as opposed to center-of-mass, as well as having the effects of Steady Aim and its pro version. Also, when using a sniper rifle, there is no sway. The Matryoshka Dollreturns. The new Wonder Weapon, the V-R11 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to transform Zombiesback into humans, them running away in fear and getting killed afterward by other zombies. Another new weapon is a Scavenger that shoots explosive bolts, shares its bolt-action trait and its reload with the Intervention. There are five radios which feature Richtofen discussing various experiments. There are also 4 radios that if used in the correct order, once the controls next to the power switch are set correctly as well, will cause a submarine to rise out of the water between speed cola and the boat across from it. When George A. Romero appears at the first round he appears in a "Calm State", him slowly walking towards the player while shouting threats. He also appears to have extremely high amount of health (as he can withstand a very high amount of Ray Gun or Scavenger shots), damage triggering his "Berserk Mode", causing him to run at the nearest person and wildly attacking and spontaneously roaring and growling. Note the fact that the player can only get points for shooting him in his "Calm State", and only outside of the water. Contrary to popular belief, the V-R11 does not turn George A. Romero back into a human, only managing to turn him back into his "Calm State". Luring him into the icy waters also "calms" him down. Killing George A. Romero in his calm state with something other than the V-R11 will give the player a Random Perk Bottle and a Death Machine. However, if the Stand-in/Ensemble Cast achievements have been completed, he will instead drop the Lightning Bolt perk rather than a Death Machine. The most effective weapons to kill him are the Death Machine, upgraded M1911, upgraded Ray Gun and the Scavenger. An interesting note is that his spotlight indicates how much health he has left: blue means approximately full health, flickering orange approximately half and orange telling he is about to die. The map also features the Original Characters Trapped in a small dark room, after an overdose of Element 115 apparently influenced the Kassimir Mechanism and caused the four of them to teleport to the future. Freeing them serves as the map's major Easter egg and gives the Lightning Bolt Power-up, granting the player a Wunderwaffe DG-2. However, it is a Power-up, meaning it cannot be Pack-a-Punched, and disappears when the player runs out of ammo. Additionally, the player cannot switch his weapons, buy another one or revive teammates while equipping it. Max Ammo's replenish the Wunderwaffe DG-2's ammo. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Canon Category:Maps Category:Call of the Dead